SW10
The Me that I want to be (なりたい私) is the tenth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW10/Transcript After the events of the recent day, the final day is approaching. However, Nagisa is accursed of copying Yuka-senpai. Unsure what to do, the challenge of an old friend leaves her with one thought - Who am I? Who do I want to be? Nagisa has to decide, and give her best on this performance, in order to stop Yuka's fans of hating her, and possible worse. The Live has started! Summary Intro by Nagisa. Several idols of Three Skies Academy's Akagumi were performing on the event that happened in the evening of the same day. Out of all those performances, two performances have caught the internet's attention more than any other; Minami Yuka and Mizushima Nagisa's performances. Yuka's faithful fans votes a lot for their idol's great performance, while the general public already felt in love with Nagisa's incredible performance and her beautiful voice. However, now, fans try to find out who won the Sun Live. In terms of Kigumi and Aogumi, everyone agrees that Aika and Mika won. However, Yuka's faithful fans and other idol fans argue online about Akagumi - who collected more votes; Yuka or Nagisa? No one knows yet. Moeka is sitting in her room; Nagisa above her is already asleep. She curiously follows the never-ending discussions in the internet, but soon notices a returning argument on the side of Yuka's fans - Nagisa's said to copy her. The opening plays. In the early morning of the next day, Moeka and Nagisa are still asleep. In fact, their clock states the time to be 6AM. However, when Nagisa's phone suddenly rings, both girls wake up. While Nagisa simply pulls a pillow over her head, mumbling something about headaches and wanting to sleep, Moeka actually realizes that it's Nagisa's phone that's ringing. She tries to tell Nagisa that, but her friend still hides below the pillow. It doesn't take much time for Moeka to get onto Nagisa's bed though, and pull away the pillow. The drowsy Nagisa takes the call, and the headmistress immediatly asks her to come to her office. The headmistress' voice wakes her up, and she replies that she will come as soon as possible. A while later, Nagisa - now dressed - stands in front of the office with Moeka following her. She knocks and is asked to come in. In the office, Yuka is already waiting. The headmistress greets Nagisa, but asks Moeka to stay outside; this is a conversation between Yuka and Nagisa. Moeka simply nods, but it's obvious that she wants to know more. The headmistress congratulates Yuka and Nagisa for their outstanding performance on yesterday evening's concert, but also tells them that this is the reason why she called them. She turns the screen of her computer around. It's displaying the current votes. The Kigumi and Aogumi voting stopped twenty-four hours after the opening of the voting, and Akagumi's voting will stop nearby the end of today's concert. The top of the list is constantly changing, and the difference between the first and second place is small. Nagisa and Yuka have almost the same score. Surprised, Yuka demands to know why the headmistress is showing them the votes. Afterall, they shouldn't be revealed to anyone until the actual concert. The Amarie understands Yuka's concerns, but also mentions the organization of the event. Usually, it is more than obvious who will win and thus easy to organize in a half day. Thus, she'd like to ask the girls for something. The acdemy will tell the public the truth that Yuka and Nagisa had such a small vote difference that the academy decided to hold a special final performance. The winner will be decided on three levels. She asks Nagisa whenever she is aware of the duel performances; Nagisa isn't. Yuka explains that often, duel performance are hold on auditions and similar events. The Crystals are capable of determining the better performance based on millions of factors, and until now, the crystals was never questioned. It's generally accepted to be used to determine the winner of the duel performance. Amarie continues to explain that the academy will not solely trust the crystals though. They will also hold a voting in the concert hall, and have a jury of highly respected producers, performers and members of the industry. Whoever of them would win in two of the decisions would win the live. Yuka agrees; she believes that this will be a good choice, and Nagisa, urged by the fact that she doesn't want to cause problems, agrees as well. Amarie asks for a song, they will perform. She would like both idols to already know the song since they have only a little bit of time to practise. Yuka proposes Tomorrow, and Nagisa accepts. Amarie dismisses the girls. During lunch time, Moeka, Chihaya and Nagisa meet up. Moeka has already told Chihaya about the meeting and both girls are eager to learn more about it, and Nagisa tells them. While the girls sit outside, several girls cross them and notice them. Quickly a group of girls including Haruka, Ai and Miko start chatting about one of the newest topics; Nagisa copying Yuka to gain fame. The girls obviously notice this, but don't react until they passed. Nagisa asks Moeka if she knows more about this, and Moeka nods unhappy. She explains that many idol fans claim that Nagisa'd copy Yuka; and it's not well received. She explains that their similar choice of songs, similairity in activities and preffered brand is the same afterall. Moeka adds that if this doesn't change somehow; be it in the public's mind or in Nagisa's style, she is less likely to win against Yuka on audience and jury vote. Chihaya claims that Nagisa doesn't copy Yuka, but Moeka explains that the public doesn't care about that. Eyecatch Nagisa / Yuka. After practising alone in the lesson rooms for a while, the now exausted Nagisa takes a short break. Once again, she starts coughing a bit. Suddenly, from behind, someone gives her a cup with hot tea in it. Surprised, Nagisa turns around and recognizes Nagesawa Namiko, a Midorigumi student of the academy. Namiko casually greets Nagisa whi gratefully takes the cup of tea. Nagisa asks how Namiko is doing, and while Namiko admits that everything's working fine, she asks why Nagisa never visited her, espacilly after she joined the academy. Nagisa admits that she simply never had time. The older student accepts that as answer and asks about Nagisa's health. A shadow appears on her face when asked, and she doesn't reply. This is more than enough for Namiko to know. Namiko asks Nagisa why she is still practising and not travlleing to the dome to prepare, and Nagisa replies that she wants to find something to prove herself; Namiko realizes that it's about the copying scandal online. She is about to propose something, when Chihaya and Moeka enter the room. Moeka greets their senior politly and asks Nagisa how she's doing. Nagisa is about to reply when Namiko starts to laugh. Confused, the three first year students ask what this would be about. Namiko introduces herself again, and explains Moeka that she used to be in Nagisa's swimming club. Moeka and Chihaya introduce themselves shortly as well, before Moeka jokly asks if it was her idea that Nagisa saved the director from drowning. Namiko hasn't heard about that yet, and Nagisa shortly summarizes the events of the audition. Namiko sighs a bit, but then tells Nagisa that she really should hurry to the dome. Chihaya and Moeka, now noticing the time, agree. Once they arrive at the dome, Moeka and Chihaya leave and go to their dressing room. Having waited for that, Namiko invites Nagisa to come with her for a moment. She might has an answer to her question. They go to the park nearby and Namiko stops in front of a small lake. While looking onto the water, she tells Nagisa that she has gotten the chance to start her own brand; even if it only would be a small store in Hanamura. Nagisa congratulates her friend politly, but her face shows that she knows that this alone wouldn't help her to overcome the scandal. Namiko asks Nagisa why she is an idol; she claims that she knows Nagisa's feeling regarding her health that seems to worsen after performances. Nagisa keeps quiet. Namiko tells her that even though she knows that, she still loves to hear Nagisa singing. She remembers Nagisa of the evenings after club meetings where Nagisa was just standing on the beach and singing; Namiko tells her that she believed that Nagisa was a siren in those moments. She inspired her to many designs. Namiko proposes a challgenge for Nagisa; to perform and if she doesn't manage to beat Yuka, then she will stop being an idol. Nagisa is surprised, but unable to answer. As the sun starts to set, Namiko takes out crystals; the Ocean Song Uniform that she created on her own. She wants Nagisa to perform while wearing this coord, and she wants her to show that she is simply herself; a girl with a voice that reminds of sirens. Nagisa hesitates. Later on, backstage, Moeka and Chihaya just finished their performances. Still wearing their school coords, they wonder where Nagisa is. The voting just ended, and they're about to perform. Amarie now stands on the stage and explains the situation to the fans, with Yuka following the event on a screen. In the last second, Nagisa appears in the backstage area and apologizes for her late arrival. Yuka sighs and asks Nagisa to come and start the performance. Both enter the fitting room, and while Yuka changes into the Queen of Roses Coord, Nagisa changes into the Ocean Song Coord. The two girls start performing Tomorrow, and very soon, their aura's activate. However, at the start of the refrain, when Nagisa's progression aura appears, it wipes out Yuka's aura. Surprised, Yuka misteps and forgets to sing a line that theoretically, both should sing. Nagisa solos it and Yuka only joins in the next line. In the end, she also doesn't have the concentration to perform a special appeal; only Nagisa performs Oceanic Solo. In the end, during the dress appeal, only blue spades appear; Nagisa won, going by the Crystals. The audience is shocked by Yuka's mistakes, but then cheers for Nagisa. A short break, filled with a few performances occours. Backstage, Namiko hugs Nagisa. She prepared a bottle with hot tea for her and asks how she is feeling. Nagisa doesn't respond immediatly; she is feverish. A little bit later, the announcement of the winners starts. Kigumi takes the first, and Kanbara-sensei slowly reveals the top seven. Mika wins, and thanks the audience. In Aogumi, the winner is, as expected, Aika who also thanks the audience and the fans. The Akagumi ranking up to the top two is revealed, and only Nagisa and Yuka are left. The Crystal's decision is Nagisa, and now, only the jury and the fan votes are missing. Both are revealed at the same time; and both voted Nagisa as winner. While everyone cheers, and Yuka congratulates her, Namiko watches from the backstage area with a slightly dark expression. Nagisa still isn't feeling well. However, Nagisa takes the mic and thanks everyone. Backstage, Moeka and Chihaya cheer for their friend as well. As the final performance; the three winners with Eien ni Aishiteru no ka? starts, Namiko smiles a bit. In the end, she knows that Nagisa enjoyed the performance. The scene changes to the ending. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Minami Yuka * Shiraha Aika * Yamashita Mika * Natsuno Moeka * Sorajima Amarie * Fukurou Chihaya * Kawai Miko * Nakamura Ai * Takahashi Haruka * Nagesawa Namiko Trivia * The intro is spoken by Nagisa. * The Sun Live ends and Nagisa wins the Akagumi contest. * The first duel performance happens. * Nagisa's ringtone is revealed to be a reorchestred version of her theme. * Nagesawa Namiko completly debuts after previous cameos. * Seaside Siren and Oceanic Solo debut. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes